Amberflower EmberClan
Amberflower is a warrior of EmberClan (formerly CliffClan). She's a character in my (Nibby's) fic. Do not use without my permission! Amberflower is a she-cat of EmberClan uneasy with the changes Emberstar is bringing. As one of the younger, lower warriors, she does not get enough food, and turns to Frostclan for help. Although Dropstar denies her requests, this alerts FrostClan to the situation in EmberClan, and begins the war between them. Without Dropstar's help, she receives food and advice from a top warrior there, Goldenshine, and they eventually fall in love. Appearance Amberflower is a small and humble she-cat, altough she is quite beautiful. She is an Abyssinian, with golden-orange fur growing darker and redder towards her back, fading to a paler yellow on her stomach and legs. She has very faint, blocky red-orange stripes on her face and paws, and powder-blue eyes. She is long and lean, even when well fed, and very fast. History Amberflower was born with a few siblings (minor characters) in CliffClan, under the rule of Ledgestar. She had an easy childhood, although being quite shy and unambitious, she never really made an effort to establish herself as a well known warrior or train very hard. She never assumed that she would have to. Through apprenticeship, she befriended Quartzstripe, who often stayed with Amberflower's family, since her own parents were exiled. Amberflower's mentor was the elder Coyotestep, twho was a good, if distant mentor. She was also friends with Emberfall and Stipplepelt, two other warriors about her age. Amberflower took little interest in a mate, aside from a minor crush on Quartzstripe's brother Marblefur when she was younger. But when she and her friends reached the age where they would be exected to become queens, she became suddenly alarmed. She wouldn't want to mate with Marblefur (at this point she point him pretty unlikeable and cocky) and couldn't think of anybody else in the clan. When Emberstar rose to power and started to demand loyalty and strict obidience from her warriors, the leader forced Quartzstripe and Coalbranch to mate just before they moved to the top of the mountain (And she and the clan both became Ember). The wise Quartzstripe became bitter and sick after having her kits, and hated being restricted to the nursery, while the fun-loving Coalbranch turned into a cruel father and mate. Amberflower and her friends could only watch as the clan suffered, and move up the mountain. As Quartzstripe's kits grew, the situation in the clan became worse. There was little food and water, disease was spreading, the warriors were uneasy, and the hot sun was growing brighter everyday. Amberflower decided she had no choice but to turn to the clan at the base of the hill-- FrostClan. So one night, soon after Quartzstrie's kits were made apprentices, she ran down the mountain until she hit FrostClan. She was escorted to the camp by the warriors and deputy. Begging the leader Dropstar for some kind of help, she explained the situation and changes in EmberClan. Although Dropstar was furious with EmberClan, and almost in disbelief at the state of it, she turned away Amberflower, saying they couldn't afford to give away thir food (especially if they were going into battle, ahtough she didn't tell her this). Amberflower, not up to the idea of bargaining with a leader she hardly knew, turned and left the camp. On her way back through the pine forests and foothills marling the border between FrostClan and old CliffClan territory, she was stopped by a FrostClan warrior, one who she had noticed back at camp. She was frightened at first, but he assured her he didn't want to hurt her-- he wasn't ven supposed to be there, Dropstar hadn't sent him. The warrior, who's name was Goldenshine, explained his frustration with Dropstar, and said the idea of Amberflower going hungry while he had plenty of food wsa unbearable. He revealed that on the way to camp, he had caught a rabbit for Amberflower. The EmberClanner initially refused, but remembering the hard journey back, she accepted, and ate the prey. Goldenshine asked her if she would like more to take back to her camp. Amberflower admitted that the food wouldn't last the time it would take for her to reach there, and Emberstar would surely punish her. Before she left, Goldenshine told her that if she or someone she knew ever needed anything from him, they could come down to this spot, and he would bring food, or herbs, or anything else. Amberflower never told anybody at camp about the encounter with the Frostclanner. She couldn't tell Emberstar or the deputy Rattail, or one of the top warriors like Emberfall or Tawnyjade. Quartzstripe was now a shell of her former self, angry all the time and unwilling to spend time with her old friends. Amberflower strongly considered Stipplepelt, but decided against it. Stippleple twas younger, and spry enough to easily hunt for herself. Amberflower still was loosing strength from illness, and she knew no other cat would provide for her. She returned to FrostClan often. She wasn't missed while she was gone, she understood, and the journey soon became comofrting to her, routine. She never went past the meeting spot, however, and although Goldenshine promised no FrostClanner would know, Amberflower was still nervous. Slowly, she and Goldenshine became friends, and fell in love. Along with hunting for her, he brought her herbs that Ternstrioe complained about not being able to find, and flowers for her to carry back to camp. She pleaded with him to let her repay him in some way, but he refused. He did go hunting withh her when she asked, and although she learned a lot, she rarely could find anything to hunt in her own territory. Still, she used the strength Goldenshine was giving her to do her best to provide for her clan-- especially Quartzstripe's kits. When they weren't hunting or eating, they often simply spoke to each other. Amberflower vented to him about the state of EmberClan, but made him promise to not tell Dropstar. He gave her a shoulder to cry on, and she gave him a friend who he felt he could really talk to about FrostClan. He hated being next in line for deputy, but he knew it would kill Dropstar if she ever found out. So, Amberflower would give him advice about his own life, and formed their own jokes and secrets. But more than anything else, Amberflower loved hearing about FrostClan. Although Goldenshine would get frustrated, he knew that his life there was a sort of dream for Amberflower. She didn't dare ever look at the camp, but he told her stories of it, of the warriors, of the apprentices, of the conversations they had and the life they shared together. Amberflower couldn't think of anything she wanted more. Amberflower had liked the idea of having kits when she was younger. Of course, she wouldn't wish Quartzstripe's fate on anybody, and she soon realized that EmberClan would be no place to raise a kit. She often watched over the broken slatepaw, and knew that this wasn't a fate she wouldn't ever wish for her own children. So when she became pregant with Goldenshine's kits, they worked out a deal. (TBA) Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Content (NibbytheBird) Category:Work In Progress Category:Unusable Clan Cats